Fly you
by Danny Longstride
Summary: An AU story. Shinichi is a hopeless, lonely single man. with absolute no experience in his love life. what will happen if a genie appeared and helped him to gain the love of shiho. comedy and romance. seriously read and review.
1. The meeting

Fly you.

First of all this story happens in AU where's shinichi is a veterinarian, and shiho is a spoiled woman.  
fantasia / comedy/ romance. And much more.  
. So just read the story…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC.

Note: this's an AU story. Occ-ness? YEAH! But it's required here.. just read the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 : the meeting.

** Dr. Kudo Shinchi. That's my name.  
lonely , that's my status. No wait, So lonely.  
my life is boring, more boring than watching grass grow, completely eventless.

Whenever I want to remind myself that my life isn't that boring.. I start to reminisce!  
: flash back:  
**A/N: still narrating**

Mom and dad, were the first Japanese guys to take on a loan to go to the united states of America; made them some money and happily bought a fan, and the double cassette player back when it was a hit.  
they decided to go back, so they can raise me amidst my family .. and my people amidst my country, Japan.

On our way back to japan. We didn't know what was awaiting for us.  
the ship we were boarding. Sank. And I was the only survivor. And that remind intact after the accident… the fan.. and I.

Hakase came.. and took me out of the hospital. And went to the customs to receive the fan.

Even though this was our first time to see each other.. yet he gave me the love of the entire world.

He was very happy with me, as if I was a gift god sent him amidst his loneliness.

With time..

We got more attached to each other. Whenever I saw him reading, it was a typical act of me to get my Donald duck comic book and wear the robe he once bought me. And sit facing him, trying to act like I am actually reading, when he on the other side, laughing silently at me. Yeah, I used to notice that.

We came very dependent to each other.. to the point I used to wait for my vacation day, to go with him to his job.  
He used to work as a zoo's manager, and here I discovered a new totally different world! I was raised amongst creatures that happened to be… beautiful as peacocks… smart as monkeys, big as elephants.. sensitive as the hippos.. light hearted and funny.  
I also remember when Hakase gave me my first gift in my entire life.  
A gold fish.  
"_ what are you gonna call him?"  
-" Stan. __"_

And when I grew up, and succeeded in entering the vet school, and wanted to make Hakase, happy…  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
*sigh*  
Rest In peace.. Hakase.

The shock was great.. even Stan couldn't take it..and ever since, I knew the real meaning of….  
"OH, Crap the eggs, my breakfast!"  
Loneliness..  
_oh crap, I am late for work, and no time to make another breakfast, guess I will have to settle with coffee only then..  
_oh, I forgot to mention, this roller skating device.. became my only method of transportation through the roads and furniture of my apartment… the scientific name: the scooter.  
- looking at mirror-

Usually, I don't dress formally in this over exaggerated way, when I go to work.

But today not like any other day..

Shiho is coming..

*sigh* I wonder.. will be able to talk to her, or like everytime?  
- looking at mirror again-  
I look perfect.

*Renaissance animal hospital*

Here it goes another day with my boring colleagues. Guess I will have to introduce them to you.

Hattori hije my role model, and someone I pray every night to get eveb closer to his level why? He's a playboy. But right now, he's being scolded by his wife, let's listen.  
" you came back at 6 am smelling like woman's perfuuuuuume?"

" I swear to god, honey, I was up all night at the clinic, operating on the cat! Her owner drenched in perfume, so it's normal that some of it came off on my clothes..."

"… then why your phone was switched off?"

" honey I told you, I was operating on the cat, so I had to concentrate…"  
The same excuse, every week.

Time to bust this ******

"… plus don't let the devil makes you think of all this weird stuff., you know I love you, and I cant live without you.."

I should interfere now.

'HEY, HATTORI WHAT DID YOU WITH THAT HOT CHICK AT THE CLINIC LAST NIGHT YOU WEILD AND SCRATCHY CAT LOVER, YOU!'

" DIVORCE MEEEEEE. DIVORCE MEEEEEEEE"

That should do it.

" damn you, Kudo! Like you ruined my home and life and got me divorced! Screw the day you were hired to work with me!"

Time to act as innocent, not that innocence.  
Oh, you were talking with your wife?... good, you deserve it, because you are a womanizer and.. and.. you need to get you ears pinched and your *** spanked for cheating on your wife!

" how come THIS is your business?! Are you my guardian?! Look, kudo I cant stand seeing you at office today. At all."

Oh, crap do I have to tell him again?! Oh, I think I have..

' Look. Hattori, what's preventing me from considering you a friend or even or even an intimate friend.. Is that you are a drunk man with multi-limbed relationships like an octopus!'  
" To hell with your friendship, just get out of my face!"  
' that anger you are showing, Is the biggest evidence that you still have some conscious left.. how about we we wake up that dormant conscious? Let's go… look my friend to the positive side of your life, look.. a man married to a brown haired caucasian girl, you have a crimson KIA paid for with installments.. you have a annoying child with FAT cheeks and forehead like YOU..' oh I so love grabbing others forehead and cheeks.

" LEAVE MY FOREHEAD and get OUT OF HERE!"

' I will never get tired from trying to get make you see the postive side of your life, hattori' said as he chase me out of the room.

Oh, hello doggie, what's wrong with you? Flu, hmm I see…  
_megure, hey megure.. someone is calling you! _

Oh, another person I would like you all to meet, Megure, the jinator. And the person I like to play with, here he comes innocently not expecting anything, and not seeing me behind that desk. It's time to strike. *blows an plastic bag*

you know the rest.

*BOOM*

"Oh, crap… it's you kudo-san?! You almost give me an heart attack! For god's sake grow up and stop these children games, I can't take it anymore "

The same sentence every week. Ahh, i will never get tired from hearing that from you, megure. Time to say you're sorry, even though you will do that again the next week, and he will still forgive me.

'I.. I'm sorry, megure I was just kidding with you, I wont do that again, i'm sorry, where are you heading? I was about to ask you, to help me on something.'

" sorry, kudo-san, I am not free at the moment, Dr. saguru called me… excuse me, I will pass on you later."

Xxx

Another person I want to introduce, my dear friend, saugru.. wait let's see what's he doing.

" sooo, your cat is okay, now, she's perfectly cured and back as new, but if something bad again happened, just call me.. and btw, I'm free after work, call me anytime you want, and I will answer."

Saugru, another playboy, but he's different at least he's single like me.

Well, I have to announce my presence.

'ha ha ha.. the same words everday, and you wont answer me eventually, liar.. I will make you see, Ms. See I called him at 2:30 32 times and he still wont answer. Liar.'

"ahh.. okay, ms.. I will see you soon, come back to check up on your cat…. What's wrong kudo, you almost ruined it, you saw me? Getting this girl hooked up with me? Damn, I am too good."

' hooked up? Is this a word that a respected doctor like you can come up with? Shame on your white coat! And by the way, I don't want to talk with you..'

"why?"…. ' 32 missed call and you still don't answer me..'

"oh, take it slowly, shin, did I ever answered you?"

'… no?'

" then why you are mad then?"

'Well, I had another fight with Hattori, trying to waking up his conscious.. '

" okay, that's alright, let's settle this as men, we are friends since college after all.. let's go to his office."

And that was my friend saguru, a supportive guy, whom I really trust over my most secret secrets..

Back to Hattori, again..  
"honey, I swear that was my colleague missing and kidding with me, but when knew that my wife on the phone, he came back and apologized.. honey, c'mon…"  
' AND HERE'S MR. WOMENIZER HATTORI- SAN,SAGURU. THE MULTI-LIMBED RELATIONSHIPS LIKE AN OCTOPUS, THE ONE WHO CHEATS OVER HIS WIFE'

Opps.

" WHAT DID I JUST HEARED? DIVORCE MEEEEEEEEE. DIVORCE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Oh-oh..

" you son of…."

' help me here, sagru!'

" get out of it, sagru, I am sick of this dumpass, let me kill him"

" Hattori, volume down your voice, we are still in a hospital for god's sake!"

This isn't his voice..

' this isnt his voice, Saguru, that's the voice of his conscious trying to walk up'

" I swear to god, I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUU"

Oh, megure is here..

" calm down, doctors. There're clients outside… And kudo-san? Ms. Myno shiho is outside.

Yeah, always when she comes, Elvis' song always plays in my head… I feel good.

finally I will see her, again.

TBC

* * *

CHAPTER 1 IS DONE :D

A/N this is my first time to write something in comedy section, this story's gonna be both romance and comedy. I don't know if you guys will like it or not. But if I got at least 2 reviews, I will continue writing this. Stay tuned, it's about to get more awesome in the future :D


	2. here she comes

Fly you

Scene 2

Okay, I'm back with chapter 2, thanks to whoever reviewed me, that's really means A LOT to me. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

Scene 2

Here she comes

Hello,

Kudo Shinchi, that's my name..

Lonely, that's my statu-..

Oh, we've done the introduction before, let's skip this, shall we?

*fast forward*

There,

" _**calm down, doctors, there're clients outside, and kudo-san, Ms. Myano shiho is outside."**_

Oh, oh… She's here.. finally, let's see what's going to happen..

'Right behind you, Megure!' I say as i'm rushing out of the room.

"Hey, Saguru, this client still won't loose it up a little?"

"it's a matter of time, just you wait and see, Hattori"

" No, man, I started to lose hope, the girl seems a hard catch"

Oh, those as***** are talking about my shiho, in this.. this despicable way.. I will have a word with you two later, A****.

Now. Back to my shioho.

' where's she, Megure. Megure, where's sh-'

"right front of you, Kudo-san"

Beautiful.

Yeah, I saw her.. mama-mia.. exactly how beautiful can you be, shiho.. errrr, allow me to introduce you all to my future wife, shiho, we still didn't talk about it.. we still didn't go out yet.. we still didn't talk yet..But I gave her a tissue once, I'm sure this counts.

With her white cardigan, and this red scarf! and oh, is this the new Gucci bag? It's from the summer Collection! Looks amazingly in her hand, ohhhhhh, look at the pants, I say, LOOK at the pants! Amazingly fits her..woah, she's taking off her glasses, She's taking of her glasses folks! Such angelic eyes.

Wait, she entered Hattori and Sagaru's room, WHAT! They will try to flirt with her! I must stop this.

I didn't say I will.

I read it once in " how to make a girl like you" in a thread on Yahoo website, that I should get to know her better, so I must see, how exactly she will react, to those filthy, idiotic, two.

Just to tell you the situation, I'm now hiding behind the door, trying to overhear what they are going to say.. shush now.. they started!

"Good morning"

Oh, I SO LOVE HER VOICE!

"Good morning"

Is that, Hattori who replied? What a fake acting, hattori, I must tell you, this fake acting doesnt suit you, you always sound like a pregnant cow. This doesn't just suit you at all…

" I want my dog, please"

Yeah, give her, her dog, assholes! Oh, sorry I forget to censor that..

" why? The dog still hasn't finished his cure, and we still—"

" Please, I need MY dog, I didn't come here to chat with you. And please, quickly. I'm in a hurry."

DAMN. Did you guys see that? DAMN, Hattori, you just look like an underwear now, a torn underwear. DAMN.

"it's okay, Ms. I'm going to get your dog now. Just don't get angry"

Now, you're talking Sagaru.

"Can you please, calm down a little? Would you like to drink?"

Knock it off, Hattori.

"Thank you, I didn't come here to drink, as far as I know this's an animal hospital. Not a café"

*laughing*

" I've been coming here every day, for two weeks now. And it's getting worse and worse.."

Oh I so love her when she's angry.

" and this only points out two things, either you, Doctor, are messing around. And not being a responsible man, or this's a café. Not a hospital. And again, PLEASE I want my dog."

Is there anything more beautiful than her? Did you guys see that? PAM. Hattori, should not talk for the rest of his miserable life. Good job, shiho!

xXx

'Ms. Myano.. Ms. Myano.. oh, Ms. Myano'

I am running after her now, it's my chance to talk with her.. I hope I won't lose it this time.

'Ms. Myano.. oh Ms. Myano…'

" YES!" she says as she turns around.

My chance.

'Good morning, how are you doing.. errr..errrr today, yes today'

"fine, thanks, something wrong!

Oh, she doesn't seem to remember me, darn!

'ah, it's clear that you don't remember me'

" sorry, do I know you?"

Oh, god, what should I say, this was NEVER mentioned in the love section On Yahoo!, what should I do?!

'errr..ahhh..errr.. you.. err.. you.. you last time were here at the hospital, we were really happy that you were here.. anyway, that time you were Sipping your Coffee, then after the second, or the third… yeah the third Sip, you wet yourself'

Oh crap, this isn't right.

"HUH?!"

'errr, I mean some drops fell on your shirt, and you asked for a tissue'

"then?"

"I'm the tissue, errrr, I mean, I was the one who gave you that.. that.. that.. tissue'

Oh, I feel sooooo wrong. Thank god, she still hasn't slap me yet.

" in other words, WHO are you?"

'I'm Dr. kudo shinchi, I work here In the hospital' * shaking hands*

Ohh.. they are sooo soft, I could shake her hands forever.

'… I was operating on your dog from time to time, and I know what's wrong with it, basically, he's infected with a very rare virus named '_burvo' _this virus still has no cure, I personally consider it, a gluey virus! What I mean is, when it hits on a dog, it's nearly impossible to be cured. Anyway, your dog has 3 or 4 days, then it will die.'

Again, Soooooo wrong.

" What the hell are you saying!"

" errr, sorry, I meant to tell you, I've been researching on this virus, and actually I came up with a good cure to that virus, you can say, there's still. A small tiny ray of hope'

" ray of hope? Then what do you want from me?"

'yourphonenumber…errrr. I mean your dog, so I can give him that cure, I'm developing, it would be an honor. And here's my card'

I'm sure she will like it, when she found I have A Tom&Jerry cute business card.

"cute business card" she said while laughing.

Oh, I wish I had a camera, to take a photo of her laugher! She's soo beautiful and adorable.

Photoshop, that's the software I use to make those cute cards.

'I have another one with the Smurfs.'

" thank you, doctor. I really appreciate your caring, but this's the last time I step into this hospital, excuse me"

LAST TIME? W..W..Why?!

And that was shiho breaking my heart.

*sigh* guess, I will die lonely. And will never get married to my dreamgirl.

But what happened that night, I surly was never expecting.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
